5 Nights of Short Stories
by Staurex
Summary: Miscellaneous adventures and times that have either missed the final cut of the original stories, or that have a place in the aftermath of the final book. My nightguard story didn't end with silly games. But I can tell, things are definitely going to...change. In both wonderful and horrific ways.
1. Double Date Disaster Pt1

**(A/N Heeeeeeeeeeeey there everyone! Welcome to Five Nights of Short Stories! THIS IS A 'SEQUEL' TO THE WHOLE FNAF SERIES I'VE WRITTEN, PLEASE READ THE FANFICS BEFORE THIS IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON. Thank you~. SOME PEOPLE MAY NOT LIKE CERTAIN HEAD-CANONS SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Thank you~ Now BUCKLE UP AND PREPARE FOR ADVENTURE, ALTERNATE ENDINGS, ALTERNATE UNIVERSES, FLUFFINESS...and...um..MORE FLUFFINESS.)**

 **~Silver P.O.V~**

Emma was upstairs preparing for another overrated date. Probably blow all her money on a fancy dinner, well, Mike's money to be exact. Sometimes I wish I could see the look on his face when he saw a bill like that. Ha! There goes something I must write down on my mental bucket list. 'See the pure horror of when Mike gets a large bill at dinner', written down mentally, and saved for eternity~

It was quite late though, ten-twenty to be exact. And Emma already had dinner...maybe they were doing something else. But my thought on the matter wasn't considered, heck, it shouldn't even be there! I'm in a relationship with Vincent and all I'm thinking about right now is what Emma and Mike are doing on their date!

I was _really_ bored though...

Max was hanging out with Goldy so they could get to know each other better and I let them take Corey! Gosh, what am I an idiot!? I leave my hyper-active little brother and puppy with a good friend while I sit here and wait till I have to go to work.

What was I thinking!?

I heard Emma quickly run down the stairs, and to my shock she wasn't in a dress or any fancy outfit. It was like fancy casual. If that was even a thing... She was wearing nice jeans, a white shirt, and a nice red, plaid jacket.

"Are you bored?" She questioned with content.

"Very." I responded with a grumbled, "Why do you ask?"

"Go get something semi-nice on!" She exclaimed out of nowhere. I sunk further into the couch,

"No thanks, I'm comfortable with what I'm wearing," gesturing to my pajamas.

"You are coming with Mike and I tonight," Emma said, grabbing the remote and shutting off the TV.

"Um. No.." I shot back. "I'm going to work. Not to chaperon your stupid date."

"First of all, I'm older than you. Second of all, dates aren't stupid-"

" _Your_ dates are stupid," I smiled. "Never said anything about my relationship."

"You and Vincent are both coming with us," Emma crossed her arms.

"Whoa! Okay! Um, last minute double date!? I don't think so!" I gestured to seemingly no one. "Myself coming was bad enough! Now you just drag Vincent into this? Really?"

"It'll be fuuuuun!" Emma exclaimed, grabbing both my arms and yanking me off the couch. So I purposely fell limp, falling to the floor. "Don't be like that!" She crossed her arms as I lied there, "You two need to bond more-"

"We do that already-"

" _Outside_ of that pizzeria!" Emma exclaimed. "You cannot keep your relationship secluded inside of a child's restaurant!"

"He won't wanna go. His connection with the outside world is...iffy-" I explained. "I mean-"

"Oh please, if you ask him to go, he will," Emma shook her head and smiled. I crossed my arms and sat up from the floor, partially thinking on it for a minute. I mean..it could be fun. Then again we could run into someone I knew and Vincent would probably freak out since he doesn't know anyone outside the pizzeria. Heck, he doesn't even know Jordan has a girlfriend! "And since Vincent is afraid of socializing, a walk in the park at ten at night, no one should be there."

"And how do you know?" I scoffed.

"We've done it before. No one was there!" Emma exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "Come on!"

"Walking over by that wooded area near the pizzeria is just as good. We went over there once, and it was nice. So I think I'm go-"

"SILVER GET YOUR A*S OFF THE FLOOR AND UP TO YOUR ROOM TO GET READY!" She broke in.

"Fine! Okay Mrs. Demanding I'm going upstairs," I slowly got up and began to walk upstairs. Emma followed me up there and stood in front of my door as I shut it.

"You have.." Emma paused as if she were looking at a clock. "..five minutes."

"I'm gonna need more time!" I called, starting to put on another shirt.

"Mike is picking us up in five minutes, picking up Vincent, then going to the park," Emma explained. I grumbled, slipping on my ripped jeans.

"Mike can wait."

"No he can't," Emma immediately replied.

"Can't bring you on a decent date either," I quietly laughed under my breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" I shooed it off.

I quietly slipped on a dark blue sweatshirt over my light blue t-shirt. I pulled on my high-tops after putting on socks, now I stood up and opened the door. Emma just looked down at my jeans and sighed, "You actually looked really good but then I noticed your jeans are ripped on your knees..."

"It's not that bad!" I quietly tugged, showing there was fabric still covering my knee, "It's fine!"

Emma was probably about to make me go back in and change, but the beep coming from outside made her shut her mouth. She swiftly grabbed my wrist and dragged me downstairs, grabbing her keys, locking the door behind us, and continuing to drag me to Mike's car which sat on, in the driveway. Emma finally let go as she opened the door and jumped in the front seat. I huffed as I opened the door behind Emma and slowly got in and sat down, buckling myself in.

"Oh, so you did get her to agree?" Mike smiled, happily kissing Emma on the cheek.

"Oh please, I would've agreed. But this was waaaay to last minute for my liking. I have no idea is Vincent is going to even agree to come," I broke in. Emma huffed and rolled her eyes and Mike quietly pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

I looked out the window the entire time, thinking how on earth I was going to get Vincent to agree on this...

Before I knew it we pulled up in the parking lot. I quickly stepped out while Emma and Mike stayed in the car, what a good idea that was...

I pulled the pizzeria keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door, quickly stepping in, asking my way to the office, assuming Vincent was waiting there for my shift to start. I quietly looked behind me as I walked, looking forward again I instantly had a heart attack.

"Again with the scaring!" I jumped back, holding a hand to my heart. I looked back up to see Vincent, in his ghost form, causally floating upside down.

" _Why are you here? You know your shift doesn't start until twelve.._ " Vincent's grin slightly fell.

"About that..." I trailed off.

" _Are you not coming!?_ " He panicked, going right-side up and switching forms as he grabbed my shoulders.

"No! I am! It's just Emma sort of forced me..." I paused.

"Yeah?" Vincent wanted me to go on.

"To go on..." I really didn't wanna say this.

"I can take-"

"To go on a double date with her and Mike!" I blurted out. Vincent lightly tilted his head, putting his hands back at his sides.

"What's that?"

Oh right.

Doesn't know a lot about dating.

"It's like a date..but instead of one couple, there's two," I explained, gesturing to no one.

"Ooo-WAIT WHAT!?" Vincent went wide-eyed. "In public!? No, no, no-"

"No, just walking in the park late at night. That's it," I innocently shrugged. Vincent relaxed,

"Oh. Okay then~"

"Really?" I smiled, "That was much easier than I thought it would be..."

He quietly smiled back before tapping his chest, changing back into Vince. It startled me a bit...haven't seen 'Vince' in quite awhile. Before Vincent could say anything else I grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside, quickly locking the door before I dragged him to the car.

I hopped back in behind Emma, and Vincent hopped in behind Mike. Quickly buckling myself in I looked over at Vincent, who was already belted in, but looked oddly confused by it.

"I told you S-" I intruded Emma by kicking the back of her seat.

"Please don't break my seat!" Mike exclaimed.

"If Emma shuts her mouth I would be more than happy to oblige!" I replied.

" _Wuss_." Emma muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" I hissed.

"I did too Miss Juliet, you are quite the bad whisperer~" Vincent chuckled.

Mike quickly jerked out of the parking lot, driving back on the main road, going all the way back, past our house to the park. I was tempted to point my house out to Vincent, but something told me...not yet. Maybe later.

Mike pulled in to the empty gravel parking lot, and shut off the car. A few seconds later we all got out, following Mike to a paved pathway. Emma and Mike quietly hooked arms, but me and Vincent did nothing of the sort as we followed behind them.

Things got lovey dovey fast, and being around Mike and Emma was suddenly very weird.

"We should split off from them, this is-"

"Weird, I know," Vincent whispered back in agreement.

Once we made it to the fork in the path Emma and Mike continued to head forward while Vincent and I veered off the the left. As soon as we heard their laughs fade I grabbed his wrist,

"Come on. There's a bench up ahead."

 **(Crystal A/N: 'ello everyone! Just to let everyone know, whether or not you have just got here or have Ben following this series since the first book, we are looking for ideas from YOU. Please make sure to read the other stories, which can all be found on Silver's profile, before reading these short stories. If you have read them, we are looking for alter-verse ideas, meaning: What could've happened, but didn't? Those alternate endings or chapters will now be written for your entertainment!On another note, I will be away from any Internet for the next 4-5 weeks due to school issues, so progress with these aftermath stories will be slow. Silver will still be active if anyone has any ideas to give to her. )**


	2. Double Date Disaster Pt 2

**(A/N People! If you plan to send in a request please do so seriously! Not like 'Everyone dies' please!**

 **Adrian: Your request has been accepted and planned~**

 **Enjoy~)**

 **~Silver P.O.V~**

I was right, about a yard or two ahead there was a dark maple bench, sitting in front of a few trees. I let go of Vincent's wrist and ran over, quickly sitting down as he walked over.

"You're such a slowpoke!" I laughed. He made his way up to me, rolling his eyes as he sat down.

"Says the one who can never catch me~."

"That's only because the traction on the floor-"

"Oh quit getting into the 'science' of it or whatever. I'm faster than you, that's all there is too it~" Vincent cut in, the smirk growing on his face as he continued to talk. "If you said we were racing to the bench-"

I quietly rested my head against his shoulder, and he immediately became quiet.

"If that's all I had to do to make ya shut up I would've done it awhile ago~." He quickly looked down at me, his face a light red. Something I had never seen on 'Vince' before. Taking the moment I gave him a quick kiss before letting my head fall back resting against him.

Vincent's face lit up in red a little more. "Was all that just to get me to shut up?"

I quietly laughed, "Not entirely~"

"Well, what does that mean?" His face was almost back to normal, looking at me.

"I did it because, one you being faster than me is something I already know... and I'm not very happy about..." Vincent lightly chuckled, hearing my muttered words. "Two, is just because I love you~"

He went red again, his embarrassed expression turning into a small smile as he leaned down to lightly kiss my forehead. "Hm, I wonder what I did that for~?"

My face went red as I looked up at him. I lightly laughed, once again putting my head back down on his shoulder.

There was a long moment of silence, I felt myself fighting the urge to fall asleep. Unlike the pizzeria, we weren't gonna be here for a few hours. Maybe an hour or two, but most likely less than that. I gave in for a short minute, letting my eyes close for a moment...

I shot up and opened my eyes upon hearing Vincent gasp. "What is it?" He quickly brought his hand up, pointing at the sky. I followed the motion, looking up at the sky, small white streaks of light passing by above us.

"Is that magic?" He asked in awe.

I lightly chuckled, he was doing that thing again. Acting like a child. How adorable.

"More science than magic," I explained, watching the bright lights fall down from above. "It's a meteor shower-"

"Are we gonna get hit by one!?" Vincent panicked. I laughed and shook my head,

"It's so hot when they enter the atmosphere, they slowly sort of dissolve before they can reach us. But it's possible you could get hit by a very small rock."

"Will it kill me?" He questioned. I shook my head, resisting from laughing this time,

"If I hit you in the head with a small rock, would you die?"

"Why would you do that?! I never did anything to you!" Vincent exclaimed. I smacked my palm to my forehead,

"I meant hypothetically. If I were to hit you with a small rock, which I won't, do you think you would die?"

"Well, if you put it that way... I guess not," He admitted. I removed my hand from my head,

"See? Exactly what I was trying to say."

We sat there for another minute, our gaze not being taken off the sky. There was a small rustling sound behind us, but I shooed it off as a squirrel. Vincent didn't seem to hear it since he hadn't said anything, so maybe it was my imagination.

After awhile the amount of streaks of light had died down, and there weren't as many appearing now. I found myself resting against Vincent's shoulder again, the peaceful quiet probably keeping both him and me from talking, not disturbing the moment.

Two hands suddenly grasped my throat, pushing the pressure point between my skull and the base of my neck. I was thrust forward, getting a sharp punch to the spine. Though it caused a lot of pain, I sharply turned around.

Scott.

Vincent looked behind him and jumped up from the bench just as the knife caught his throat, giving him a small slash mark across the side of his neck. I shakily managed to push myself up, standing in the same spot I had landed, Vincent and I both glaring at our attacker.

"I was wondering when you'd show up..." Vincent growled at him, but all Scott did was smile.

"Were you both enjoying the show? That really is too bad isn't it...well once I'm finished here you can both continue to watch as your cold, lifeless bodies see the stars one last time." Scott chuckled, "Sound good?"

Without warning he chucked the knife full force in the stomach. I could tell Vincent was about to pull it out and use it to defend us, but Scott was already hopped over the bench and in front of him, blocking him from me.

He suddenly punched Vincent in the face from the side, Vincent stumbling back covering the spot he had just been whacked in. Scott turned to me, ripping out the knife from my stomach and shoving me to the ground, sharply kicking me in the back. I yelped in pain as a bit of blood shot out of my mouth.

"So, what is going to stop me from slaughtering the two love birds, hm? You can't turn ghost, neither can you call upon your 'friends' to save you ass once again. And I'm the one who is in possession of the weapon." Scott chuckled, looking down at me. "But the real question is..." He paused, looking at me with a twisted grin.

"Which one shall go first~?"

Everything was kind of blurred, but I didn't bother trying to adjust my sight. My head quietly fell against the grass, completely motionless knowing I was the one to 'go' first.

I heard Vincent's voice telling Scott something, but couldn't make it out as it wasn't loud enough...

"Ow!" Scott blurted out of nowhere. I heard quick feet behind me as I heard Scott shift to turn around. Scott flew over me, Vincent land on top of him, driving his knee into Scott's stomach, holding down the arm that had the knife.

"One, never let you're guard down when I'm here. Two, don't you DARE touch her!" Vincent yelled.

"I come for a fight and you throw nothing but rocks! You're nothing but a coward who doesn't deserve what you have!" Scott hissed. I heard a sound that sounded like someone getting slapped hard in the face. Scott chuckled in a hoarse tone, "And you know it's true~"

I heard Scott yelp as something hit the ground. I quietly opened my eyes, blinking a few times to try and correct my sight. I saw Vincent dragging Scott dumping him in some brush nearby and sprinting back over to me. He quickly knelt down beside me, quietly lifting me onto his knees.

"Are you a-alright?" I asked, looking at the bleeding cut on his neck. He reached up when he noticed I was looking at it, covering it with his hand,

"I'm fine, you should be worried more about yourself! Are you okay?!" Vincent panicked. I brought my forearm to my face and rubbed my eyes,

"Yeah, but I think he bruised my spine or something..." Vincent quietly nodded in response, carefully helping me stand up with a gentle hold on my back. I tried to hide the wound in my stomach from him with my other arm, so he wouldn't panic... I'm sure I'll be fine...

It was then when I felt the wound take it's toll as I stumbled forward, Vincent catching me and then noticing the increasing red on my shirt. "Y-you did get hurt..." he whispered, before I felt my vision blurring and my whole body slowly becoming weaker, forcing myself to stay upright.

"No... I-I'm alright..." I managed to reassure him, but Vincent shook his head,

"No, stop telling yourself that... you're bleeding badly again. You're not dying on me here..."

I felt my body being lifted into his arms, being carried as he started running off, where I assumed to go find Mike and Emma. I looked up at him for a moment as he looked down at me very concerned, "You're going to be fine, just... stay awake for a little longer, okay?"

I nodded slightly, resting my head against him as I struggled to stay conscious.

I heard Vincent shout something out in the distance, then look back at me as I was slipping into unconsciousness.

"Silver!?"


	3. In the Stars Pt 1

(Third Person P.O.V)

Emma quickly sprinted over to Vincent, with Mike hesitating before he swiftly followed.

As soon as they reached them, Emma reached down with both hands to wake Silver but she recoiled back in an instant when Vincent lightly growled and pulled Silver away slightly.

"What happened!?" Emma panicked, looking down at Silver, whose stomach leaked blood, and at a very fast pace.

"It doesn't matter! She needs to get help NOW!" Vincent commanded, attempting to hide the panic that showed through his eyes. It wasn't a good effort but Mike and Emma were too focused on Silver's bloody wound.

"Come on! Lets get her to the hospital!" Mike already began running off down the path to the car. Emma gestured Vincent to come as she ran off a second after Mike. Vincent quickly adjusted the girl who laid in his arms before running off a few seconds after Emma.

Mike was already in the car and the backseat was open when Vincent got there. Emma had just hopped into the front seat and Vincent made his way to the back, jumping in and slamming the door as Mike floored the gas pedal and sped off.

Vincent held Silver close to him, her body getting cold was starting to worry him even more. Cold body meant dead body... That was not a phrase Vincent wanted to think about right now.

"So, mind explaining what happened?" Emma called from the front. She saw Vincent look at her through the mirror, halting whatever comforting words he was whispering to Silver. He blinked, quietly looking down at Silver again.

"It was Scott. Ambushed us out of nowhere..." He paused before continuing, "He... He's loosing his sanity, just like Jeremy. That smile of his was very strange... 'he' must have rubbed off on him..."

"Definitely not going to that place ever again..." Emma muttered. She was going to continue, but the loud screech of the tires when Mike turned a sharp corner stopped her.

"What can you say," Mike laughed. "Those two-"

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Vincent shot back before Mike could say any more. Mike jumped forward slightly in his seat, hearing the tone of that voice scared him a little.

"Alright, fine." He huffed, then spoke under his breath, "So much for lightening up the mood..."

"The mood?! THE MOOD!?-" Vincent was cut off as they turned sharply into the hospital parking lot, towards the Emergency Room. He growled slightly and looked back at Silver, sighing slightly and calming down... until he realized something, "What time is it?"

Emma looked at her cellphone, "11:59, why?"

"... No..."

"Wha-" Emma turned around, only to see Silver lying down on her back across the backseat.

Vincent was gone.

But there was no time to worry about that. In an instant they were out of the car rushing Silver into the building.

Vincent quietly groaned, feeling the hot iron against his chest as he lied on the floor. He dealt with the pain for a minute before having the energy to stand up. He quietly looked around, growling in pain and annoyance.

His time limit was up. He had used his 'Vince' form for too long. Now he was back in the furnace room, completely drained and barely able to move.

And right when Silver needed him most...

Vincent trudged to the door, and with no strength to open it, he weakly banged on the door. He waited a minute, and no one came. Vincent was about to slam his fist once more against the door, when it was quietly opened.

Seeing no one he looked down, now spotting the one who had opened the door.

Plushtrap?

Hmph, he hadn't seen that little guy in a while...

Vincent walked past the small rabbit, who closed the door once he was through. With a small amount of energy he could muster, he quietly teleported to the attic and immediately collapsed to the floor. He would rest here for awhile... at least until the pain from worrying woke him up.

Silver was now safely in the hospital bed, her stomach bandaged and treated with a oxygen mask on her face. Emma and Mike sitting off to the side, and a text back from Jordan saying he'd be there soon.

She was alive, that was the good news.

But... three hours have passed, and the doctors diagnosed her as possibly going into a coma, although they are not sure yet as it has only been a few hours.

And the word 'coma' was definitely a worrisome word. Emma and Mike had no idea how to take it in. What if she wouldn't wake up? Maybe her luck had finally run out... all the injuries she managed to survive... all the scars. Were they all coming into great effect now?

The doctor said she shouldn't be out for a long time and is most likely just recovering as they have treated the stab wound... but what if he was wrong?

Jordan walked through the door, rush-walking to the side of Silver's bed as the doctor explained what was happening, and when he was done his explanation, he walked out of the room. Jordan just looked down at Silver and sighed,

"What on earth did you get yourself into now..."

"Scott attacked them in the woods-"

"What do you mean, 'them'?" Jordan looked at Emma confused as she continued,

"Vincent was with her when all of it happened. We told the doctor what happened and they're going to alert the police about Scott and find him." She explained. Jordan scoffed, sitting down in the chair right next to the bedside.

"Not surprised if it wasn't Scott who did this."

"… as crazy as I may sound, Vincent would never do that to her," Emma slightly muttered. "And if it was him, he would've left her in the woods to die and ran off or something like that."

Mike cut her off. "Yeah, he was screaming at me to get help immediately. And to put himself through the trouble of carrying her all the way back? Vincent isn't a big guy when it comes to putting effort into something like that. Plus I saw that he was hurt as well..." Mike glanced at the sleeping girl, then back at Jordan, "In fact, I don't remember a time when he ever did do something to that extent."

"… Mhm..." Jordan continued to stare at Silver. "I'm not so confident with this whole 'he's changed' thing yet. My sister is a good person. But, to change a man that maniacal? That insane? A man who would've killed her off three years ago? Not likely she'll be able to do that." Jordan sighed, "She's gonna get killed, and I can't let that happen. No matter how old she gets, not until they come back."

Mike was about to ask, but Emma stopped him with a stern head shake. She knew what he was talking about, Silver had told her loads of times. Silver's parents were gone, well Silver said they were dead. Supposed to come back two years ago.

That day was horrible for everyone. Both of them were a mess when they never saw there parents arrive.

Jordan, as far as Emma knew, believed their parents were still alive. As far as Silver, it seemed like she had given up all hope. And Max? Emma had no idea about him. She didn't even know if Max understood it.

Worry, worry, worry, worry some more, worry, and worry.

Basically Vincent's agenda for the past two days. That, and keeping an eye on the front door, for any sign of Silver, either that or someone else coming in with good news... or even Scott coming back for some reason, probably to finish Vincent off since he lost to him in the park.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. What happened? Was she still alive? Did Romeo and Juliet get her into the hospital quick enough? Did he save her quick enough?

Just more questions to add onto his unease. He knew it wasn't helping, but he couldn't help it either.

Two days was a long time, especially for no chaotic activity coming from Vincent. Marion knew that, and she always took it as a bad sign. It was true though, they hadn't seen him for a whole three years during renovations, and poof; When Silver comes back, he does too. Releasing this madness of some sort of plan, making Silver his puppet, and doing insane things. Which ended up in her own near-death experience, as well as adding one to Silver's book.

"He's definitely up to no good... again..." Marion quietly muttered to the small group on animatronics, along with BB beside her. "Long periods of time without chaotic activity like normal, and that Plushtrap is back... it only leads to even more trouble with those shadows."

"Catherine, he's changed, remember? Plushtrap just means that heavy emotion is in the air, most likely with Vincent." Freddy explained.

"Heavy emotion... Revenge? Anger? Rage? Three possibilities right there." She huffed, with BB quietly leaning against her leg.

"Silver changed him... somehow... and I don't thing he's going back to his old self anytime soon. Silver hasn't been here for a few days, maybe something happened, and knowing him now, immediate reaction is to worry. If it was any of us, you would do that same." Bonnie cut in.

"Yeah... I suppose," Marion hesitantly admitted.

Chica seemed to have noticed as well, "Marion, if it's still about him being the one putting us here and stuck like this, he isn't-"

"SHUT UP." Marion's outburst took everyone but Freddy aback, "Enough about Vincent _supposedly_ not being the murderer. He brainwashed all of you into thinking that!"

Everyone went dead silent, Marion only snapping out of her anger when she noticed BB being scared, looking up at her concerned. She sighed, gently resting a hand on the side of his head, "Sorry B... I know you think the same way..." She sighed, silently irritated that she was not being heard, but it was not good for her younger brother to see her like that.

Meanwhile, Vincent quietly sat in the office, sitting on the chair and spinning in circles. Maybe getting dizzy would put down the worry, but he was sure The Puppet would come in any minute now to push the chair over, or spin it faster, forcing Vincent to fall off. or even vomit.

He really hadn't remembered the last time he did that. Vincent didn't eat either, he didn't need too, just like that humanized Golden Freddy. Reincarnations didn't need to eat, so what would he be able to-

Maybe thinking about getting sick while spinning wasn't a good idea...

All of a sudden the chair jerked to a stop, and he spun around fearing the worst.

But it was just Romeo.

"Finally!" Vincent jumped out of the chair, taking a minute to regain balance, he was really dizzy. After gaining control and shaking his head he looked to Mike. "You've waited to long to come!"

"Sorry, just been, busy with Emma," Mike carefully picked words. Vincent walked past him and out into the hall looking around. Okay...Silver wasn't here...he took that as a bad sign.

"Is...she doing okay?" Vincent turned around to face Mike who had followed him into the hall, grabbing his shoulder. Mike nodded,

"Good news, she made it and is alive and stable."

Vincent let out a sigh of relief, letting go of his shoulders, looking to the ground smiling slightly. She was alive... Silver was alright... maybe-

"Buuut, there's some not-so-good news..."

Vincent looked back up at Mike, his smile dropping slightly, "You didn't say there was bad news...is there something bad about her being alive?"

"No, it's just..." Mike paused, thinking about what to say. If the wrong words were used... no-one could guess what would happen next.

"... She hasn't been awake ever since we brought her there. For now, the doctors have called it a comatose-state, but it might fold out into a full fledged coma, we have no idea."

Vincent excited face turned into pure sadness and distraught, turning away from Mike to hide the fear in his eyes. "You... you should leave..."

"Vincent listen-"

"Go." His voice rose slightly, slowly getting annoyed that Mike wasn't listening.

"Vincent, I'm not going-"

 _"Fine..."_ He hissed, barely looking over his shoulder at Mike. The lights flickered off, and the shadows of Bonnie and Freddy appeared on either side of him as his appearance went transparent, _"Then I'll make you leave."_

He had heard Mike growl as he was dragged away to the door. "Vincent you can't do this! The hell is wrong with you!? Would Silver-"

He was cut off by the shadows harshly pushing him out the double doors, then quickly shutting and locking them. Mike banged constantly on the door for a few minutes, until he had given up and went to the car, eventually driving away. The shadows had disappeared from the door once they knew he was gone.

Vincent quietly stood in the hall, his back facing the door. Feeling guilt and worry pull at his stomach.

He hadn't save her in time. He was too busy worrying about Scott's possible return and him simply ambushing them, he forgot he had way more important things to do.

Vincent quietly teleported to the attic again, sitting next to the window and his knees pressed up against his chest.

He knew this would happen... something as precious as Silver never lasted very long. There would always be one of his enemies to wipe it out.

But Vincent knew it was mostly his fault... his fault that now he ran out of time being outside of the pizzeria, wasn't quick enough to bring her to the hospital so she would come back in a few days...

Wasn't quick enough to _save her_.

(Crystal A/N: Guest THAT IDEA. OMYGOSH... okay, we didn't follow that idea his time, but I will be making a separate story that is full of alternate ideas of what could have happened or just alternate timelines themselves. I love your idea, and it will be in the "alter-verse" story collection that is going to be released soon. You will be credited. :3 )


	4. In the Stars Pt 2

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

When Mike walked back into the hospital room, he walked past the bed. Jordan still sat next to her, passed out leaning against the bedside chair, his hand holding tightly to Silver's.

Mike quietly walked over to Emma, sitting next to her. Emma quietly yawned, looking over to him. "How'd it go?"

"Horrible. I told him what happened, then after I told him she wasn't awake, he told me to leave." Mike paused for a minute. "How's Silver doing?"

"Doctors haven't said anything yet, just coming in and checking from time to time." Emma replied. "So he kicked you out?"

Mike looked away slightly in embarrassment, "Yeah..."

"Maybe he's thinking you didn't drive fast enough. Hopefully that's not that case. If so, I guarantee he'll probably never forgive you." Emma shrugged.

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"Love you too~" She smiled back. copying his tone. Mike lightly kissed her before continuing on,

"Maybe you can come with me in the morning at like five... maybe he'll let you in."

"Me? You're joking right. Me? The one he terrorized when Silver wasn't good enough." Emma awkwardly laughed.

"But your're Silver's friend. He should be fine, he hates me, but not you... well, as of what I know."

Emma hesitantly thought on it for a moment, what on earth would Silver want them to do? If Vincent was depressed, Silver would want them to make him feel better. But if he was mad? Angry at them even? They should leave that alone until Silver woke up, she was the only one who could deal with that.

But how Mike explained it, in that tone, made Vincent seem more upset than angry.

"Maybe we should go now. If he is mad, he hopefully won't have a lot of power yet... so if I'm able to get past him, we should both be alright..." Emma finally spoke up. Mike quickly shook his head,

"Not now, absolutely not. He called those shadows things and literally threw me out the door. We should wait until tomorrow night. That way, if Silver wakes up, we can have her go with us." Mike looked at her in the eyes, "But now? No. I don't want you getting hurt."

Emma let out a long sigh, "If you say so... but if this gets worse-"

"It won't. Vincent knows better then to let himself go like that." Mike cut in with a slight growl. "He... won't go too far. What he did to me was most likely an overreaction, I'm sure with you there it won't happen again."

Emma nodded in understanding. But, part of her doubted him as well.

Vincent wouldn't let himself go when Silver was here. Now, for all Emma knew, Mike could have explained it wrong. Vincent might be thinking Silver is gone forever, and if he had that thought buried in his mind, and as a fact.

Vincent would have no trouble letting himself go like that.  
Especially if he thought it was Mike's fault. He was probably lucky Vincent didn't murder him.

Emma was not looking forward to going, but the night and next day sped by as the clock showed 11:45... time for Plan B to happen.

All Emma did on the way there was stare out the window as Mike drove down the street as she thought of the possibilities of what could happen, especially after hearing what happened to him.

Worse case scenario: Vincent would blame them both for never seeing Silver again and murder them on the spot.

Best case scenario: Everyone is friends again after he calms down - somehow - and they can explain to Vincent that Silver isn't for sure in a coma, and there's a high chance he'll see her again.

Mike parked the car near the front doors and quietly stepped out, with Emma following close behind him. There was a moment where they stood there at the front doors, bracing themselves for what was to come. Finally Mike looked to Emma and nodded before Emma used Silver's keys to get inside.

Everything was really quiet, not an eerie quiet, just... quiet.

Feeling uneasy Emma quietly grabbed Mike's hand. Mike held her hand tightly, making a movement with his head, cuing Emma to call out. Emma took a deep breath before getting the courage to call out,

"V-Vincent? A-Are you th-"

Every light that was on had shut off. Both of them froze, Mike lightly cursing under his breath, hoping last time's events would not repeat... only for a booming, echoing voice to shatter the silence.

 _"I thought I told you to **leave! YOU ARE IDIOTS FOR COMING BACK HERE!** "_

Mike quickly pushed Emma behind him, looking behind him quickly, only to see nothing and turning around again.

It was those damned shadows again. Foxy, Bonnie, and now Chica was here.

"Vincent!" Mike shouted, hoping that the ghost would hear, "Don't you know what you're doing?! You're letting yourself-!" The shadows leaped for both of them before Mike could finish. The Foxy and Bonnie shadows grabbed Mike and began to drag him down the hall. With Mike out of the way, Chica easily grabbed the terrorized Emma and followed the others, lazily tossing her onto the ground outside beside Mike.

"Ow!" Mike yelled as they shadows shut the door loudly in their faces, standing there, waiting for them to leave. Mike quickly looked to Emma, who was lightly gripping her elbow. "Are you okay?!" He panicked, leaning over to Emma, wrapping her in a gentle hug.

Emma lifted her hand away to show the light scrape on her elbow, to what she assumed was scraped against the cement. Mike lightly growled, "I'm definitely going to give him a piece of my mind when I see him again. You know what happened last time he hurt you..."

"I'm okay Mike, really I am," Emma reassured him. "No need to get upset, or repeat events from before..."

He sighed, "You know how I get..." Mike lightly smiled. Emma quietly got out of the hug and stood up, "Now come on, lets go, I got another idea. I'm sure this one will work~"

Mike hesitantly knocked three times on the door and waited. After a few seconds passed, he began to impatiently tap his foot against the floor. "They aren't awake, why are we-"

All of a sudden, loud barks began to boom from the other side of the door. A few bumps were heard, then the door opened.

Goldy looked slightly surprised to see them both, Emma suddenly felt a little guilty. After all, it was midnight.

"First it's chess at 6 AM, now it's the two lovebirds at midnight. What could you two possibly need from me this late?" Goldy yawned, "I'm already having enough trouble getting that kid to bed... how on earth does she do it..."

"Just wanted to see if we could..."

"Borrow Max for a little bit~" Emma finished, a slight smile on her face

"Um, why?" Goldy lightly yawned.

"It's complicated..."

"You're bringing him to the pizzeria, aren't you?" He folded his arms. Mike and Emma just stood there for a second, nodding. "Ugh, come on in..."

Mike and Emma quickly walked in past Goldy, standing in the middle of the room as he shut the door.

Cory was back on the couch with Max, who was lightly peeking up at the action. "Any news about Silver?" He looked up at them, hoping to hear news. Emma shook her head,

"Nothing yet..."  
Max frowned and he quietly sunk back into the couch, lightly petting Cory next to him.

They moved closer to the door as Goldy moved to them. Not wanting Max to overhear what was being said.

"So, it's him right?" Goldy muttered. Emma lightly nodded,  
"Mike went to update him on what was going on. He ended kicking Mike out with those shadows-"

"And when we tried to go back again, we were throw out just like I was." Mike finished. Goldy sighed, lightly running a hand through his messed up hair.

"I gotta be honest, if he wants to be left alone, you should leave him alone... and I'm saying that from being stuck with him in control of everyone."

"Well, we don't really know..." Emma paused for a moment. "I think he thought that... Silver isn't ever coming back."

"Oh great... just great!" Goldy clapped his hands together, sarcastically continuing, "That's wonderful. If he thinks Silver's gone, my guess is he won't have an issue in the world letting himself go back to the way he used to be. In fact, if he thinks anyone else is responsible for this, which I can see as you two, " He pointed at Emma and Mike, "He won't have an issue removing them from the earth!"

Max curiously looked over, hearing Goldy shouting.  
"It's nothing, Max," Goldy waved off. Max hesitantly shrugged and looked back to the TV.

After he was distracted Goldy looked back. "Listen, Goldy getting Max over there might snap Vincent out of this," Emma muttered.

"Or it could kill him," Goldy pointed out. Emma sighed and gave him a look, he rolled his eyes and growled,

"Fine... but I swear, if he even gets hurt, you have no idea what trouble you'll get into."

Max quietly stepped out of the car, for the first time Mike and Emma followed him. Mike quietly opened the door and let Max walk in first, with Emma and him following behind.

Their footsteps were louder then expected, and almost in an instant the lights flickered out. Mike and Emma felt it coming and stepped back a bit. The same three animatronics appeared like before, but now, they just stood in place and didn't do anything.

Emma quietly gave Max a tap on the shoulder, "Go find him." She whispered.

Max quickly nodded and carefully walked forward past the shadows to the basement. He opened the door and quietly walked down the steps. His shoes quietly made contact with the cement floor as he began to look around. Going to the farther reaches of the basement, there he found Vincent, with his knees to his chest huddled up in a corner.

Max casually walked over to him. Vincent quietly looked at him before turning back to the wall. "Vincent? Y-you alright?" Max started, not exactly sure what to say. "I-I heard from Emma about Sil-" A growl from his idol stopped him from talking, only a moment later when he glared at the boy.

 _"Don't. Say. Another. Word."_

Max looked at him concerned, "... why?" The man only turned away from him.

 _"You won't understand..."_

"Understand what?" Silence.

 _"...Is she any better?"_ Vincent didn't move his gaze from the wall. Max shook his head,

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything either."

Vincent solemnly nodded, and sat there thinking for a moment. _"Max, you should go."_ He muttered. Max stood there for a moment, not really wanting to leave his-

"I strongly encourage you to leave now." Vincent stressed towards him, his hands subtly turning into fists. Max thought on it for a moment before starting to walk back.

A few seconds later he stopped, and fast walked back to Vincent, sitting beside him and hugged him.

"Silver wouldn't want you to be like this...or deal with it alone for that matter..." Max trailed off. Vincent looked at him and eventually smiled slightly, hugging him back.

"Thank you..."

Max lightly nodded, standing up once Vincent let go. Giving a quick wave goodbye he walked back upstairs to meet Mike and Emma, who were still being stared down by the shadows. "How'd it go?" Emma whispered.

"Fine. We should go now though. I think he'll be alright now." Max replied. Emma quickly nodded in agreement and began to head out, Max followed quickly behind, and Mike have one last glare to the shadows before following the other two.

Mike and Emma quickly drove Max back home. One, they didn't want Goldy thinking they died, and two, Max finally began to get tired. Emma nor Mike didn't wanna have to carry Max somewhere after he had fallen asleep, that was Silver's job.

Luckily they made it back before Max passed out. They dropped him off out front and made sure he got into the house safely before driving off.

 **(Silver P.O.V) (Sorry for POV change)**

Oh god...

My head throbbed, followed by a slight stomach pain. I felt something covering my mouth, blasting cold air into the sealed area. Though it hurt, I quietly opened my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust my vision.

"Hey! Hey! Um, you awake?"

Was that... Emma? Her voice sounded all echoed and condensed...

What was going on?

I quietly opened my eyes fully, looking around to see Emma, Mike, and Jordan beside me, along with white walls.

Oh great, I was in the hospital... again.

"Is this like... the sixth time this has happened~?" I lightly laughed.

Emma couldn't help but smile and laugh back, "We stopped keeping track awhile ago."

I lightly looked over to Jordan, who just looked back before he walked around the bed and left. "B-Bye.." I lightly trailed off as he exited the room. "...what was that all about?"

"Jordan being Jordan I guess," Emma spoke as I turned back to her.

"How... How long have I been out? What happened?" I muttered.

"Scott, remember? He attacked you and Vincent in the woods. You passed out cold on the way to the hospital. You've been out for about three days," Emma responded.

"Oh... right," I remembered instantly... then remembered something else, "... is Vincent okay?"

Emma and Mike looked at each other before making a strange seething noise. "Well..." Mike began.

"Is. He. O. Kay?" I raised my voice slightly. I needed to know...

"Physically, he's a-okay~" Emma chirped. "But mentally..."

No... "What happened?"

Emma elbowed Mike before he began, "I went to tell Vincent what was going on, and how you were asleep. Well...he took that as 'I'll never see her again thing' and kicked me out with those shadows."

"Wait." I cut in, "He used the what!?"  
Mike blinked, "Those animatronics, but they're like shadows. You don't know-"

"I know what they are Mike! And it is not good for Vincent to be using them! Mike, what the hell did you do!?" I hissed.

"I just tried to explain-"

"If this ever happens again, only tell him a final result. Not 'oh she'll may be in a coma.' No, you either tell him I'm in a coma or I'm not!" I yelled, then found myself restless as I tried sitting upright, "When the heck can I get outta here!? If I don't get there soon..." I couldn't even think straight. If I didn't get out ASAP, the whole pizzeria could fall while I'm away...

I shushed for a minute while the doctor came in, he talked muttered words to Mike and Emma before quickly leaving. "What? What happ-"

Emma smiled at me, "You'll be dispatched in two days." "Two days?! I can't wait that long!"

She shrugged back, "Doctor's orders. You can't leave that bed for two days so your stomach can heal properly."

"As soon as I get out of here, no matter what time it is, you are bringing me back to the pizzeria." I growled. "Hopefully he didn't go too far and I can fix this..."

I was sure I could fix him, and by what Mike said, it didn't sound too bad.  
But if he was insane, like when he stabbed me a few months ago...  
It would be very hard to bring him back, and probably more difficult than just a cooldown hug.

I tried to rush the doctor as best I could. I was fine, I was fine, that's all I told him. The throbbing was down to almost nothing and my stomach no longer hurt or gave me any pain when I did move around. The doctor then finished, hesitantly dispatching me.

Getting out of the hospital, I sprinted to the car and got in the backseat. I hurried Emma and Mike to follow quickly and sure enough they did, and within three minutes we were off.

I jumped out of the car before it even stopped in the parking lot. Emma and Mike yelled at me for doing so, but I had more important matters to attend to.

I ran into the building, quickly looking around the darkened hallway. "Vincent! Are you there! Please tell me you're okay!" I quietly waited for a moment, looking around. He had to be somewhere...

I cautiously walked forward into the hall, my footsteps faintly echoing from how empty the place felt "S-Silver..?"

With happiness I spun around to see him, looking at me in disbelief. Without saying anything I ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so so so sorry I was gone for so long. I was asleep and then-"

I stopped when I felt one hand hug me back, a cold hand caressing the back of my head. I lightly lifted my head up to look at him,

"I'm just glad I didn't lose you..." Vincent quietly smiled. I smiled back and continued to hug him, my face lightly buried in his chest. He hugged me back with both arms.

"Please..." I muttered. "Don't use those shadows. It's bad for you..."

"I know..." He admitted, keeping his voice to a whisper. "Just got scared you were gone... the way Romeo said it..."

"Wasn't a very good one, I know. But, it's all over now. There's no need to still be upset."

We both went silent for a minute, still completely enveloped in the hug.

"Was Max here before?"

He nodded, not looking up at me or moving.

"Goldy said he would not go to sleep while I was gone..."

I felt him lightly kiss the top of my forehead before I could continue,

"You say that like I should be surprised~"

 **(A/N Sorry for Lack of updates, it's just Crystal and I and really busy and sometimes she can't get to writing often...it'll be a slow start but hopefully it should pick up soon :3)**


	5. UPDATE

**-Update-**

 **Listen people, I'm so sorry for the months Crystal and I have been gone. These last months before the summer are filled with piles of work. We have had barely any time to work on anything.**

 **Shortly Crystal and I will be working on a chapter list to find out what we're doing next. The Halloween chapter went unfinished, and part two wasn't completed. Being so late after Halloween we decided to cancel that, maybe bring something like that back this year in October. I just want to let everyone know we aren't just sitting here doing nothing. For months we've been coming up with ideas, we just need to place them.**

 **We're trying our best to get back in the swing of things as soon as we can.**

 **We're so sorry for the huge delays**


	6. Fluffy Fools

**A/N- Huge thank you to everyone who has waited so patiently! Hopefully there won't be much of a wait between this chapter and the rest. Please just remember that no matter how long we're gone, we're still here, never ever think that we left and will never write again! Anyways, enjoy the long awaited chapter :3  
**

 **~Silver P.O.V~**

It was one of those days.

I found myself out of ways to combat the soreness that raged throughout my entire body. And after thinking through my options I forced myself out of bed to go to work.

Max was at the peak of happiness for the entire day. Nothing could get him down no matter what came his way. Jumping around the house, a smile stretched across his face, and the eagerness to wake up at midnight and leave the house. Practical perfection, as he would say, which to me started to get practically annoying.

"Silver! You're too slow! Come on, we gotta go!" Max jumped up and down at the bottom of the staircase. "Come on! Come-"

"I'm coming…" I groaned as I dragged my legs down the stairs.

Max put his hands on his hips and grinned. "Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Once I reached the bottom, I rubbed my eyes before using a hand to ruffle his hair.

"And unfortunately you woke up on the right one."

"Well how exactly is that bad? I mean, it's pretty great don't you think? W-"

"Hey, Max?" I made eye contact with him as I finished putting my shoes on. "Ya know what sarcasm is?"

"Oh. Right."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a look before I grabbed the keys off the hook and opened the door. Max ran out with arms at full length, while I locked the door and followed him into the car.

"How about you run there, burn some energy." I suggested as I opened up my door and unlocked the car.

"Yeah! Cause who doesn't want to be kidnapped!" Max laughed happily as he jumped into the car and shut his door.

I couldn't help but laugh. "With a voice like that you can make anything happy," His face lit up through the rear-view-mirror as I pulled out of the driveway.

"I will take that as a challenge!" He pointed up to the ceiling as a smile covered his face. "Global warming is gonna kill us all!"

"Max! That's not true! If you wanna win the challenge you gotta say something true!" I retorted back.

He had a stare as if he was thinking the the rest of the car ride, nothing else.

As soon as I parked out front, Max snapped out of whatever phase he was in and jumped out of the car. I got out and watched him as he ran to the front door, once again jumping as he waited for me.

I managed to make it to the door, unlocking the door and letting Max sprint off. "Be careful!"

He shot up his hand and waved before continuing to run off again. I shrugged to myself as I walked to the office and sat down, thinking to myself as I had no one to talk to.

Walking in, I immediately noticed the absence of Vincent. He wasn't hiding anywhere in the office. Automatic red flag there. Especially since Max sprinted down the hall without a word... something wasn't right. Those two had to be up to something. Again. Although, by the looks of it Max hadn't gone by the basement door at all, far from it in fact. I expected his outburst would've left a few signs to where he went, but I guess he had been careful.

Wait. Since when does he ever listen to me? Unless I'm being completely serious, and we're in a moment of life or death, he never actually listens. So why would this be an exception? Making himself look good by listening was not a good sign.

I snapped out of my thoughts as my phone began to vibrate inside my pocket. I set the tablet on the desk and checked to see who it was before I answered the phone. "What is it, Emma?" Not even a 'hello' or 'hey' was ever said anymore.

"Yeah, I've got your dog and you're not here. I have other plans, should I just drop him off?" I could hear Emma tap her foot impatiently in the background.

"Oh...right." Crap. Completely forgot about Emma wanting to look after Corey. "Could you drop him off over here? You know how he gets... last thing we need is a noise complaint." I shuddered at the thought of having to get rid of Corey because of his yapping.

"Suuure... as long as that's okay to even do..."

"Emma, it's fine, just come drop him off."

"Fine." She hung up.

I stuck my phone inside my pocket as I checked the cameras again. Everything seemed quiet.

Too quiet.

I sat and waited for Emma to arrive, using my best hearing and sight to determine what was really happening. But even by the time she did, I hadn't found out anything.

Peeking out of the office I saw Cory squirming about in Emma's arms. "Just set him down, he'll be fine." I told her. Emma sent back a shrug at she placed Cory down on the floor. He waddled his way over to me, gave a couple sniffs at my shoes, his stub of a tail wagging. His ears moved and he perked his head up and stared down the hall"What is it boy! Huh! What is it?" I playfully teased him as he gave one look at me before sprinting down the hall.

Emma walked up to next to me, "Do you think he heard something? I didn't hear anything."

"Might've smelled something, maybe Max." I gestured my head down the hall and we silently followed Cory who was a few feet ahead of us.

Cory had found his way to the kitchen door, going nose first and disappearing into the darkness inside. Emma and I stopped around the corner and looked at each other before hearing several metal crashes inside the kitchen. Something splashed and a stream of water snaked out of the kitchen and between the floor tiles.

Cory ran out of the kitchen with a familiar looking hat in his mouth. And right on cue. "Get back here!" Vincent chased after him, not taking any notice of Emma who broke into a fit of laughter while I did nothing but hold back from laughing as well.

Max ran out seconds later and I grabbed his wrist. I couldn't remove the smile off my face. "What on earth just happened?" The only reply I got was him panting and telling me to hold on.

"He...he went in there and tripped off everything!" Max was still drawing deep breaths in and exhaling large ones out. He was about to explain more but the sight of Vincent coming back caused all to go silent. Vincent twisted the hat in his hands, squeezing out all the water he could before placing it on his head.

Cory wobbled over, sitting down beside me and wagging his tail with puppy eyes staring up at us.

"What the hell was that?" I almost tried to say it under my breath.

"Like...like I said...C..Cory tripped off every...everything…" I signaled Max to stop talking before he went into complete hyperventilation. He nodded quietly and began to breathe more slowly.

"Brainstorming and planning for hours, all tripped off by that!" Vincent glared while pointing to Corey, who had no reaction.

"So it was a prank...of course it was…" I really wasn't surprised at this point.

"Yes! And a very well thought out one too! There was enough water in there to drench like five people! I mean, who knew if anyone would come in with you, so we had extra. I hid everything in the basement, both of us gathered supplies, we built over a span of days…" Vincent ended off with a sigh before being cut off by Max.

"I didn't do as much as I wanted to though…" Max began to trail off "I fell asleep alot…"

"That's because most children like you should be in bed, not planning gigantic pranks." Emma had finally spoken up. Max rolled his eyes and sighed, looking down at the floor. "Well, I gotta go...have fun dealing with cleanup!"

She gave a small smile to me before turning around and making her way out. Corey got up and began to walk out but with one snap he was back on the floor.

"And there are no towels in here, are there?" I looked around the hallway.

"Relax, we're completely fine…" Vincent spoke up, despite his arms being crossed against his chest and shivering.

"No, you are not, I've got towels in the trunk, I'll be right back." I grabbed my keys from my pocket and began to walk out, only for Corey to follow again. "No! You stay here!"

"No! Take him to your vehicle! I believe things would work out much better that way!" I was now one-hundred percent sure Vincent despised my dog.

"I can't do that! He's very social, he doesn't like being alone!" I yelled back down the hall.

"Then there is nothing this animal and I have in common!"

"Opposites attract, don't they!" Was the last thing I yelled before walking out to the car.

Corey running around was something I expected to find when I walked back in, along with another mess to cleanup. Everything being the exact same as before. Nothing was ever completely the same when you back into this place.

I tossed a towel to each of them, receiving muffled a 'thank you' in return.

"If anything, this is karma." I shrugged, "I mean, obviously the universe is trying to tell you this isn't right."

Vincent seemed to trail off in thought. "Maybe we aren't getting the right person…"

"Out of all the karma you've gotten, that's what you get out of it?"

"I mean, there's so many other people! How didn't I think of this?" Vincent completely ignored me. "Maybe Juliet…"

"Because Mike would love for you to start picking on her again…" I realized the bringing up the memory might not have been the best move. The night was already going bad for him.

"Well, we need someone. Your big brother is way too scary, and Romeo is never here after closing hours! Come on! I promise I won't scare her...too much.." Vincent began to laugh to himself.

"If you think you can deal with Mike, be my guest."

They both celebrated a small victory, both almost dried off by now.

Vincent took off his hat, handing it to Max, giving a small glare to Corey who was eyeing the hat. As he dried off his head, I waited for a scene to unfold before me. Unless he had some sort of magical hair powers too, his hair would be far from perfect what that towel went away.

And right I was.

It was so...poofy…

Vincent extended his arm, signaling for Max to give him the hat back. But Max, having the same reaction I was, hadn't given it back. "Max." He spoke up, "Hat please." Max shook his head quietly. "Well why not?"

"Your hair is so floofy…" I said just above a whisper. "And I don't care if that's not a word…."

"Poofy!" Max laughed, accompanied by a small bark from Corey.

"It's not-" His face went slightly red as he went to snatch the hat, "Just give the hat back!" Max stepped to the side when Vincent tried to reach for it.

"It's so cute! Leave it that way!" I almost felt myself fangirling over this. As he blushed more and more Vincent grabbed his hat from Max, finally placing it back atop his head. Corey began to get excited, barking and attempting to play with Vincent's feet.

"Hey! Get outta here!" Vincent lightly pushed Corey back with his foot, only for Corey to come running back.

"He wants the hat back off!" Max laughed, looking towards Corey. "Do it, Vincent!"

"No." He finally pushed Corey away after throwing the towel on him. "It's staying on!"

Corey's little black nose stuck out from under the towel. He bounded around in a small circle, running into feet and walls he couldn't see.

Max pouted with his arms crossed against his chest. I ever so slightly smiled to myself as I walked up next to Vincent.

"Please?"

"Absolutely not!" His cheeks went pink again and kept one hand on his head, keeping the security uniform hat in place.

I shrugged, "Well, there are a lot of storms coming next week. Wouldn't be a shame if I took a week off…"

He glared at me. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, did I mention Jordan might be my replace-"

"Fine!" Vincent took his hat off, grumbling silently. "You have one minute."

I giggled and patted the top of his head. "It feels like...I can't even fathom…"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head before he placed the hat back on top of his head. "Whatever."

"You.. you have a gift…"

"So... you like it?"

I nodded, "Yeah!"

"What if I said this could happen whenever you wanted it to." He turned and smiled at me, causing an immediate outburst.

"Yes! A-"

"Maybe you don't need those vacation days then, hm?"

"You wouldn't dare…" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I would dare." Vincent's smile turned into a full smirk. "You think you can just blackmail me without me getting you back?"

Fantastic.

Corey had wondered off, and I had noticed it after the obnoxious barking made everyone jump. Out of nowhere, Corey had begun barking near the vents outside. That towel over his head must've screwed something up, offset his hearing, something like that. Vincent covered his ear, looking at Corey in distaste of the barking.

"Corey! Knock it off!" I yelled down the hall. Corey glanced at me, then stared into the vent and began barking again. I rolled my eyes as I walked over, picking him up and lifting the towel off his head. He stopped barking, and when I took a peek into the vents nothing was there, but then the air had creaked on.

Corey wasn't a fan of creaking, I assumed the air conditioning system had a few flaws. I mean, they still used furnaces to heat the building, what's to say their air conditioning wasn't as old as the heating system.

Sure this building was weird but, if it wasn't the cooling system then I wouldn't know what it was. Corey was a friendly dog, he wouldn't bark at anyone, especially not like that. I wouldn't think about it too much.


	7. Familiar Faces

**Sorry for another long wait, Crystal and I are doing the best we can. If you've been here for awhile thanks for sticking around, and if your new we welcome you to read the stories before this one to get a better understanding, thank you :3**

* * *

 **~Silver P.O.V~**

Max was fast asleep, I found no point in disturbing him. Sometimes it was best to leave him in his little peaceful sleep, plus there was an extra being I didn't have to worry about when I walked into work.

I did my best to tiptoe around the house, any loud noises and Cory may as well start a barking fit. Which in result would wake Max, he'd want to go, then there goes another long night of Max not doing what a kid should be doing. Even though my sleeping schedule was scrambled beyond repair, I had to make sure that wasn't a good influence to him. But to my realization and shame, I believed it already was. I walked downstairs, grabbing my phone and keys before I subtly began to unlock the door. I ever so lightly turned the knob and popped open the door, locking it again I brought the door to a slow close behind me. The screen door following in silence not long after.

Letting out a sigh of relief I walked out to the car, then realizing I couldn't make the sound of my engine any quieter I figured I'd see Max in the window as I drove off. there was nothing I could do, I simply got into the car and started it. Not bothering to keep an eye on the window as I pulled out from the driveway and onto the road.

I got there quicker than I had originally thought, it was much quieter out tonight than any time I'd seen before. I mean, a cold and dark outside doesn't encourage people to come out but still, I was expecting at least a few people out and about.

But I shrugged it off as a strange coincidence as I walked over to the building, unlocking the door and allowing myself to walk in. The only sounds I had heard were the shutting of the door and the heating system barely working.

I continued to walk down the hall, straight to the office with no trouble at all. That's when I started hearing noises, probably in the party room that was further down the hall. Walking into the office I ever so slightly began to put pieces together.

Vincent was sitting in a chair, dragging his finger across the tablet screen back and forth. However I didn't see the start to any problems. I stopped and leaned against the doorway. "Having fun over there?"

Vincent gave a one-second glance at me and returned to the tablet,"Yes, actually…" More noises down the hall caused him to stop and go off in a fit of laughter. Wasn't much to answer my question.

"What on earth are you doing?" I walked over and peered over his shoulder. Vincent was swiping his finger across the screen, making the camera move side to side. Something I didn't know the tablet had. "Is that new?"

He nodded, spinning around in the chair to face me while grinning at the tablet.

"I don't understand how you find fun in this-"

"If that camera moves again I'm going to come down there myself and make it stop!" Freddy yelled from . I walked over and peeked out to the stage room, looking at him.

"What's going on?" I shouted back. "I literally just got here!"

"You don't understand, whenever that dang thing moves it makes the smallest little noise!" Freddy threw up his arms. "But when you do it over and over it gets really annoying!"

I peeked back in the room and gave Vincent a narrow glare. "You find the most obscure ways to annoy people, don't you?"

He grinned. "Yep~"

I rolled my eyes and walked backed to him. He's may act like Max, but even he knew to stop when others got angry. I snatched the tablet out of his hands when he wasn't looking. Vincent pouted as he looked up at me. "Hey! That's not fair! I was having fun!"

I sat down on the identical office chair beside him. "You know, it's going to be a lot harder for them to like you when you do things like this…"

Vincent folded his arms across his chest with a huff. "It was an experiment!" He glanced towards the hallway. "As for the animatronics, I don't really care if they like me or not. My main concern is for those kids."

"Either way, I'm pretty sure you don't want more animatronics chasing you. Marion should be enough for you to handle." I checked all cameras, trying it out with each one of them. I had to hand it to him, it was a little entertaining to be able to move the cameras around. The only bug was in the kitchen. They managed to add this new feature to everything yet not fix the broken, black-screened camera. Oh well.

"Oh! Oh! Do it to the Puppet!" Vincent rushed over and pressed the Prize Corner camera as he attempted to swipe the tablet back before I pulled it away.

"Jeez, you're acting like this is your new favorite game…"

"I find the fun in everything! You try living here stuck for a decade!" He pushed himself backward in the chair and spun around across the room.

"Well-" I heard the door opening. Vincent immediately pressed his feet against the floor, eyes on full alert as he looked at me. Not expecting anyone, I went to the entrance camera as fast as I could. Only to find something I wasn't expecting and or wanting.

"Who is it?!" Vincent said in a loud whisper rolled the chair over back beside me, staring at the screen. It was Jordan.

"You... go hide in the basement or something!" I said, standing up and placed the tablet on the desk. "I have no idea what he wants."

"Maybe that's not such a good ide-" After the footsteps began to get closer, Vincent disappeared looked up towards the hallway in fright and disappeared. Hopefully going somewhere a distance away.

Jordan walked in, staring at me for a long moment. "Why are you here?" I questioned with a narrowed expression. Jordan didn't respond, he only looked down the west hall and shut the door, then did the same to the east hall. He turned around to look at me, my expression remained unchanged. "Jordan? What's wrong, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He didn't sound far off from how he normally did. But he gave me a strange grin, pulling something from his pocket.

Upon closer examination it was his pocket knife, the same one he used to hurt Vincent multiple times.

I knew what this was about.

"He isn't here Jordan, just go home." He walked closer to me as I crossed my arms and gave him a look of anger. He stood an inch away from me.

"What do you want! Tell me!" After I screamed at him he grabbed the collar of my shirt, forcing me up a little. "Jordan…"

He shoved me into the wall, hitting my head on the metal door. Keeping myself up I rubbed the back of my head. "What the hell!"

He completely ignored my cries, wrapping his free arm firmly around my stomach. Using the other one to rapidly slashing me all over my body. I screamed and tried to hold his arm back but he easily overpowered me.

Now he quickly switched positions, handing the place to the arm around my stomach. However, before he got to using his free arm I had jammed my elbow into his chest. Doing so had caused him to drop the knife and he stumbled back for a moment.

He stood across from me, he hadn't even lost his breath. He stood perfectly still, fists clenched and eyebrows narrowed.

"What the hell!" I screamed, backing up in an attempt to open the door. But Jordan sprinted across the small room, grabbing the knife in the process. He grabbed my hand away from the button and twisted it behind my back, covering my mouth again.

I heard a small popping, then I was thrown to the ground. He had then kicked me a total of five times, four along the back and one straight to the back of my head.

I felt dizzy and my vision blurred, but it wasn't because of the blood loss from the shallow scratches. It was from the possible concussion Jordan had just given me, and the moment I tried to push myself up he pushed me back down.

There was a long moment of silence.

Jordan suddenly yelped and tumbled over in one simultaneous reaction. I turned myself over but my vision continued to blur and I could barely make out the two figures who went back and forth at each other. It hurt to open my eyes so I shut them for a moment, rubbing them in an attempt to clear my vision.

But no matter how hard I tried I saw nothing but clumps of disfigured light. I couldn't tell what was going on, and that only added to the tension…

"Get out of here!" I heard Vincent, his voice slowly fading into the hallway along with the footsteps that followed.

I heard the door open and close, followed by the harsh screeching of a car outside. And like that the building went quiet, there was a few strong moments before any noise resurfaced.

I was shaken awake not that long later, my vision slightly less distorted from the minutes before. There was a second of panic, I had not remembered passing out...I heard some noise then…

...nothing happened after that…

I let out a long groan, shielding my eyes from the harsh light that had originated from up above.

"Silver! Silver, are you alright?" It was Vincent again. At least he wasn't Jordan, that was the last thing I wanted to wake up to. Not like I would have woken up if he was still here…

"Ugh…" My head throbbed and couldn't bother processing words to say. It only got worse once the stinging around my stomach and collarbone had came back along with the feeling to my body.

"Don't worry!" His voice shifted direction. "The first aid kit! Go get it!"

There were light footsteps that disappeared down the hall before I lost concentration of the situation, floating out into my own little world while my head and body throbbed with the infinite pain and devastation.


	8. Familiar Faces Pt 2

Jordan turned into the driveway, turning off his car and taking a moment to relax. He rubbed his head, there was a stinging pain that just wouldn't go away. He looked in the rearview mirror in an attempt to find any injuries. Upon looking in the mirror he had to shake himself before looking again. Smeared blood ran across his forehead, and as he looked to his hands there was plenty more.

He thought for a moment, "How the hell did that get there?"

Jordan tugged his shirt, examining the bloodstains that covered it. There were no open wounds on his body either, it definitely wasn't from himself. He shook his head, confusion still plaguing his mind. He had a brief recollection, something about the pizzeria, but that was it.

A smile crept onto Jordan's face, this could very possibly be the blood of Vincent. Jordan shrugged to himself, it may not have been his original intention was it was definitely a good one. Hope filled Jordan, maybe this could finally be the end of all that pizzeria nonsense. No more Vincent or having to deal with those no-good animatronics, Silver might just finally be safe.

The hope died, as there was always the possibility Silver could have taken care of him. Of course she would do that….he should've taken care of Vincent when she wasn't there.

But then again, although he believed Vincent to be very feeble minded, he wasn't completely stupid. He wouldn't come out if Silver wasn't there. If he himself went to go lure him out, Vincent wouldn't listen.

Jordan grabbed his jacket and stepped out of the car, angrily slamming the door shut. For a moment he tried to recollect himself, making sure he didn't have a total outburst in the house. Jordan walked up to the door, quickly wiping his hands on the jacket before he stepped inside. He ever so quietly put the keys on the counter, holding tightly to the jacket he would have to go wask.

He began to walk into the living room while he simultaneously pulled out his phone to check for any calls.

"Well you're home late."

Jordan snapped his head up, looking to see Goldy sitting on the couch There was a small lamp on that provided light to the paper that Goldy read.

"I just wanted to get out, what's wrong with that?" Jordan tried to keep his voice low.

Goldy continued to skim along the lines of the paper, "Going out for long periods of time is what, especially at this hour."

"You're up late too, what's your excuse?" Jordan placed his phone down at his side again as he glared at Goldy from across the room.

"I'm reading, and I'm always up late, you should know that. Plus I've been in the house all day, no suspicious activities I might add." Goldy smiled.

"Sure," Jordan gave a slow nod.

"Now what were you doing? Not many places are open right now, and you don't seem drunk or anything."

Jordan huffed, "I was just out driving, that's it."

"For most of the night, huh? Very believable, that's always your excuse, isn't it?" Goldy raised a brow.

"I like to get out, I didn't think that was an issue." Jordan sighed.

"You went to the pizzeria, didn't you?" Goldy's face fell as he held the paper firm.

"What!" Jordan still tried to keep his voice low. "Why would I do that!"

Goldy shook his head, "Jordan, you need to leave her alone."

Jordan crossed his arms, "I told you-"

"No, now I'm the one telling you. She's old enough to take care of herself, and I know that place and it's people better than anyone. She's perfectly fine," Goldy set down the paper. "-and picking fights with Vincent is just going to make it worse."

"You wouldn't know that, she's my sister and my responsibility!"

"Jordan, no she is not. Silver is responsible for her own well-being now, you need to let it go,"

"You just wouldn't understand…" Jordan scoffed

"Alright Jordan, I am not going to continue to argue with you. Just stay here for the night, don't go back for awhile. In fact, maybe you should apologize." He began to walk up the stairs. "And I think she'd appreciate it if you actually meant it this time."

Jordan rolled his eyes once more, shutting off the lamp as he watched Goldy walk up the final steps to the top floor. He fell back on the couch, unwilling to follow Goldy upstairs where another possible lecture was in store. There was a blanket off to the side that Jordan grabbed, tightly curling up as he fell asleep.

But in no time Jordan had woken up again, but this time a darker atmosphere surrounded him, one that was not the living room he fell asleep in. There was no comfort, and definitely no sense of safety.

With no light, he wandered aimlessly.

Jordan continued to walk feeling his feet hit a tiled surface. He continued, watching as the walls around him recieved patterns and color. However everything still had some sort of darker tint, and as things continued to change he had recognized the familiar setting of the pizzeria.

He rolled his eyes, probably some stupid payback for pummeling Vincent. He worked with these things for years, and once he realized they were just a bunch of little kids, he lost his fear for found his way further down the hall to the lit up office. The doors were shut from both sides, so all he could do was look through the window.

All he saw was that Silver was shredded, beyond repair in fact. She just lay there on the floor, bruised, bloodied, and battered. Jordan became used to the gruesome scenes that took place here, but this was different. The whole scene gave him an unpleasant feeling, one he couldn't describe.

Jordan could only take a step back, taking in a deep breath.

"You're shocked." Jordan looked behind him at Vincent. "I would say I'm surprised...but I'm not."

"What the hell do you want? You have no right to be in my head, get out!"

"Like it? The gruesome display you put on." Vincent used an arm to point to the window.

"Bull. You're just messing with me after I beat the hell out of you not that long ago. That's not what happened." Jordan crossed his arms with a glare, received a slightly surprised look from Vincent. A surprised look that quickly vanished.

"What do you think happened?" Vincent sent a harsh glare. "I don't look very injured, do I? Wouldn't be able to broadcast myself this far to you if I was. A waste of energy in my opinion."

"I strongly believe I beat the crap out of you." Jordan tightened his fists.

Jordan was about to speak again, but he felt a small tug on his pant leg. He snapped around, but saw nothing.

"What's wrong there, Jordan?"

Jordan looked up, but the place where Vincent stood was empty. He looked around, filled with utter anger. "Back to hiding, huh!"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." Vincent's voice came from a door to the left, but still nothing was there.

"Right here~!"

Jordan turned, looking behind him where the voice had projected from. But Vincent was nowhere to be seen. Yet another time Joran had felt the tug on his leg, but this time he felt something small and cold run up his back, the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

He swatted at his back, shaking his entire body before standing still again. This time, Vincent was right in front of him, a simple smile on his face as the little rabbit shadow stood behind him.

"Now that-" Vincent smiled, "That's a nice example of how to use energy properly."

"I'm tired of your little games!" Jordan stood up straighter, "What? Bring me here just to scare me? Cause you aren't very good at it."

"Lets just say that you 'beating the crap out of me' was not what happened." Vincent shook his head. "That little display was very real, you caused that Jordan, with your own two hands."

"You're lying." Jordan hissed.

Vincent shook his head, "Why would I?"

"You're joking, right?" Jordan hissed. "This is all just some big joke, what are you getting back at me for this time, huh?"

"Do I have to say it again? You mercilessly attacked Silver, and you think it's bad that I have a problem with that? If anyone, you should be the one who's worried." Vincent paused, "But that would contradict what you did...so I'm not quite sure what's going on inside that little head of yours Jordan."

Jordan shook his head, "All you are is a liar and a monster, if anything you attacked her and I saved her!"

Vincent sent a glare of confusion, "You really have things mixed up now, Jordan. If anyone was a liar and a monster, it'd be you. And I'm sure I could have a few people back me up on that."

"I-"

"You attacked Silver, I saved her, these are the facts. Even right now, she's under my care, and very safe I might add."

Jordan growled, "She's never safe there, not even for minute!"

"She was until you came along."

"Like I said," Jordan sent another glare. "You're nothing but a liar."

Vincent rolled his eyes, "Be my guest, go ahead and think that. But I think it's over by this 's no point in arguing." He pointed at Silver. "She isn't going to forgive you for this."

As Jordan snapped around again the hallway grew longer, and so did the distance between him and Vincent. He gave one final shout before he was surrounded in the familiar atmosphere of darkness.

Within no time at all Jordan sat up from the couch. His blanket sprawled on the floor next to him, one that probably fell off during his dream. Jordan shook his head, shaking off all the past remnants of Vincent's dream. Without thought Jordan sprang running to grab his keys and rushing out the door.

Jordan was going to do something about that dream, he did know what exactly, but he was determined to make Vincent pay the consequences. His life was private and he didn't want that restaurant anywhere near it.

He pulled into the parking lot, making sure his knife was safely tucked away in his pocket. He jumped out of the car and ran into the pizzeria.

Jordan made his way down to the light that lit up a portion of the hallway from the office. The only sound he could hear was his heavy steps, everything else remained silent. As he walked to the office he grabbed the side of the door and pushed himself inside the there was nothing.

Nothing except Silver who was in the far corner across the room. She was sleeping with a bandage around her chest, a bloodstained one. Beside her was some small animatronic, but Jordan hadn't bothered to was just going to take Silver and go. Get her out, then he'd give Vincent a piece of his mind.

Jordan walked into the room, rushing towards Silver.

Within seconds the lights flickered out, and Jordan felt a strong force hit him from under the chin. He stumbled back, hitting his head against the door that had somehow closed behind him. But there was nothing in front of him, nothing around him.

For a moment he could see, he saw the outlines against the wall, ones darker than the room itself. Jordan spun around, looking for any being that cast a shadow. There was nothing, nothing in the room.

"What the hell…"

Jordan threw himself up, attempting to grab for Silver. he was slammed in the stomach, directly on top of the bruise that appeared earlier.

The outlines were gone, but Jordan swore he saw more from the corners of his eyes. He kept spinning, hoping to make eye contact with one. But he couldn't, thus came another beating.

Jordan was tossed around as if he were weightless. Thrown against the floor, the wall, he was even thrown up onto the table. Everytime he saw something, he swore he did. Jordan swore some dark force from hell was responsible for these beatings. Vincent, that had to be it, hiding behind the curtains as he usually did.

"Show yourself you coward!" Jordan managed to yell while he covered his head.

There was a long span of silence, and the pain stopped for a moment.

"You think I'm that stupid? I'm not as gullible as you think I am…" Jordan heard a voice waft around the room.

Then Jordan was beat again, the bruises forming all around his body. He saw more this time, black outlines speeding across the room.

Shadows would go under him, then he would be slammed.

This didn't make any sense, how was this possible.

"Hey!" Jordan turned to Silver, eyes glaring in his direction. "Both of you! Knock it off!"

There was a long moment of silence again, then the pain stopped. The lights flickered back on and Jordan slowly rose from the spot on the floor.

Silver was in the corner, slightly using the wall to stand. The small animatronic had left, and Jordan pondered where the small thing had gone. Immediately his attention was thrown to the door, where he swore he saw the darker shadows leaving. Jordan ran to the door in an attempt to keep the fight going but they were already gone

The other door had opened and Vincent ran in, not bothering to notice Jordan who was beat up and off to the side. Instead he helped Silver stand, looking around for something.

"But he hurt you," Vincent spoke quietly so Jordan couldn't hear. "If anything he deserved that!"

"Just...don't make it worse, it'll just screw things up…" She rubbed her head and stepped away from him. "I might have to rest up-"

"I know, that's fine," Vincent broke in. "It's your choice."

"I'll be back, don't worry," Silver gave a small laugh as she began to walk out. Mere moments later she had snapped around to Jordan

"Listen-"

"No, you listen!" Silver was full of anger, trying her best to hold herself back. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I know….I know….I have no excuse-but I swear, I didn't want to hurt you…" Jordan trailed off. "I'm sorry…"

Silver shook her head, "Is that it? Is that all you've got to say?"

Jordan noticed Vincent out of the corner or his eye, leaning back against the doorway to the office, ever so slightly looking at them.

"Jordan!" Silver snapped her fingers close up to his face. Jordan regained attention. "It sure doesn't feel like you're sorry!"

Jordan turned back to her. "Silver I really am, I swear. I didn't mean it," He reached out for a moment, but a small thin shadow came right at him, snapping at his wrist before he got the chance.

Jordan pulled back his hand, keeping himself from wincing.

Silver shook her head, "You know what Jordan, just go home. I'd rather just stay here, I've still got a few more hours before my shift ends. I can rest up and be able to drive."

"Silver, no! You are coming home with me, you're hurt.-"

"Let me put it this way." Silver harshly poked Jordan in the chest. "If you don't leave, I'm going to have some real trouble forgiving you. I'm sure everyone else would like to hear about this."

Jordan narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't."

Silver pressed her hand to Jordan's chest, shoving him off, "Then just leave."

He looked shocked for a moment, and with one swift movement he walked right out the door into the parking lot. Truding his feet against the ground and kicking up rubble. Jordan stepped into his car, turning on the engine.

In a split decision Jordan drove around and parked at the side of the building. He shut off the car, sitting back against the seat. He knew it was all because of Vincent, he would've been able to get her out of there if it weren't for him. When he got the chance to talk to her alone she'd listen…

Silver crossed her arms, standing in complete silence for a moment. An reassuring hand rested on her back. "You made the right choice."

"I'm just not sure, I'll have to talk to him." Silver sighed, rubbing her arm.

Vincent shook his head, "After all he's done to you? You're going to forgive him… again?"

A small sting ran through her body, it was upsetting. She felt an unusual pain run through her gut, guilt. Something told her she shouldn't forgive him, but another said she should.

"But he's my brother."' She looked up to him. "I have to forgive him at some point."

"No." Vincent looked at her and shook his head. "Anyone who abuses you like that shouldn't even be called a friend, much less a family member. You need to take a step away from him, he's much too dangerous."

"But we live so close, he's been with me for so long. He's become a huge part of my life," Silver explained.

Vincent gradually lead her back to the office, "He's been abusing you for long enough, blood or not, you need to leave him. You need to take a break from interacting with him for awhile. We'll all be here, you know that."

Silver sat down in the chair with Vincent's hand still on her back. "I'm not sure I can do it…"

Vincent nodded. "You can. If you're willing to at least try I can help you, it's a start."

There was a long moment of silence. Silver's head was full of doubt and worry, she wasn't sure what would happen. If she avoided Jordan, things might not go well. There were so many things that could go wrong.

With thought Silver responded with a slow nod, "I-I'll try."

"Alright-" Vincent was cut off by heavy banging that began to travel down the hallway closer to the office. The stinging feeling of panic ran through both Silver and Vincent for a moment, but once the animatronics had reached their sight the feeling vanished.

Foxy and Freddy had peeked through the doorway, with a frantic BB bringing around the rear.

"Are you alright?" BB yelled as he ran into the room, grabbing onto Silver's legs. "We were going to come see what happened, but Freddy didn't want us leaving," BB stuck out his tongue.

"Hey now! It was all in good conscience!" Freddy snapped back.

Silver shook her head, "It was for the better, BB. I couldn't imagine what could have happened if you were here."

Another wave of guilt, that stinging pain in the gut, came onto her. If any animatronic had come during Jordan's episode...she didn't want to think what he could have done. Jordan knew how they worked, he definitely could have torn out some wires in his bitter rampage. Much less, BB, who was much more fragile and easily could have been destroyed by Jordan.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Vincent placed a hand softly on to Silver's shoulder. "Hey now, everyone's fine. Besides you, no one was injured. Relax." Silver nodded, turning to the more concerned Foxy and Freddy who were still in the doorway.

"What on earth happened?" Freddy said, "We heard some clatter earlier in the night, but when we were going to come check we saw Jordan run in and those shadows came out of nowhere."

Silver sighed, the lump in her throat kept her silent for a moment. "Jordan came in and straight up attacked me for some reason. Vincent scared him off, and then again when he tried to come back…"

"Why that no good rat!" Foxy yelled suddenly, "If he ever lays a finger on you again, lassie I swear I'll cut him in two!"

Silver couldn't help but send out a small chuckle, "Thank you Foxy."

"After the beating he got I'd doubt he'd come here ever again," Vincent shrugged. Silver nodded, but seconds later sighed after doubts came back.

"I'm not to sure, he's really persistent...he would come and go ten times if he wanted."

Foxy...laughed, "Well then we'd better give him a reason to never come back then! If he does come back, of course…"

"Oh! I wanna help too!" BB finally broke out of his silence. "I'll...I'll hit him with a bat! Yeah! Just like you did Silver!"

The painstaking memories of Jeremy flooded the thoughts of both Silver and Vincent. Silver laughed it off, trying not to think of him anymore.

"Maybe that old one is still around!" BB exclaimed.

Silver shook her head, "B, I don't think so...I don't even remembered what I did with it afterwards. Besides, that was before all the renovating, it might not be here."

BB stood up straight, releasing Silver's legs. "Hm! Well I'm gonna go look, there's no harm!" Within moments a prideful BB ran off into the hallway, going to who knows where.

After watching him go, Freddy turned back into the room. "Listen, what if this happens again? What should we do?"

Silver thought for a moment. "I'm sure you could, I'd be good to have some sort of backup, right?" She looked at Vincent who snapped out of deep thought.

"Hm?"

"Backup. If Jordan ever comes again, they should be ready to help just incase, right?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't it much better to let the police deal with that? If he ever comes again just call the police, he's breaking in and trying to hurt you after all. I'm sure both of those are punishable by some sort of crime. Like what he did today, just call the police."

Silver slightly tilted her head, "And get involved with him ever more? Possibly making him mad, I don't think so. Besides, if he does come again, shouldn't we do something?"

"And have people get hurt, again?" Vincent shook his head, "I'd rather him face against a gun than face against us."

Silver sighed, "What if that doesn't work? What if the phones aren't working or something?"

"Listen." Vincent took off his hat and held it it front of her. "As long as I'm wearing this, and as long as I'm still here, no one's going to get hurt anymore." Vincent placed it back on his head, "If the first plan doesn't hold up then I've got more. Trust me, if he ever steps in here again he will be dealt with, and no one's going to get hurt in the process."

"But what if the shadows-"

"I've mastered them, you won't have to worry about them not working, they will. That you can count on."

Silver turned back to Freddy. "I'm sure things will work out, I mean if things don't go well I'm sure you could come and help."

"But don't count on it." Vincent tipped his hat. "I'm sure I've got this under control."

Silver gave a mere shrug to them, but Freddy and Foxy sent back a nod.

"Well, we'll go talk with the others to let them know what happened." Freddy smiled, "Please let us know if anything else comes up."

Foxy and Freddy had said goodbye, leaving mere seconds later. Complete silence ensued before Silver turned her chair to Vincent.

"What was that all about?"

Vincent sat down. "What do you mean?"

"They just wanted to help." Silver sighed. "There's no reason to push them off like that."

He shook his head, "It's my job to protect them, if they get hurt or broken it's on me. I have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"You can't take all that responsibility on yourself, then you'll end up getting hurt." She lightly grabbed his arm, "And if you get hurt, what are we gonna do?"

"Then I'll just have to make sure I don't get hurt then, as simple as that. I can go invisible you know."

Silver shook her head, "Remember what happened last time when you tried to take on a dangerous man by yourself? With the shadows I might add."

"I have self control now." Vincent straightened up in his chair, "I can control them better, I'm aware of what I'm doing now. You won't have to worry about that incident ever happening again. In fact, I'd rather stop talking about it…"

Silver felt sick, that sharp pain in her stomach again. "I'm sorry." She shook her head, "I shouldn't have mentioned it…"

More silence came in for awhile, as Silver quietly tapped around on the screen of the tablet. Meanwhile Vincent contemplated on what to do next, he wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't very good at this…

"Listen, I'm sorry too." Vincent slid his chair closer to her, "I mean, I didn't mean to be like that. You know I lo-" He brought his hand to his head, "...I'm not very good at this. I sound like Romeo...disgusting.."

Silver shook her head, sending a small smile. "Don't worry, it's okay. I love you too."

Vincent smiled, "Good… yes, I still gotta try getting a hang on that. I'm no Romeo."

"If you say so." Silver chuckled.

Vincent leaned his head against the table, watching as Silver mindlessly went through the different cameras. The silence that followed after was a longer than before, as boredom claimed Silver's mind. She knew the end of her shift wasn't too long now, but still it seemed so far.

Vincent leaned his head against the table, watching as Silver mindlessly went through the different cameras. The silence that followed after was a longer than before, as boredom claimed Silver's mind. She knew the end of her shift wasn't too long now, but still it seemed so far.

All she could do was think, think about the possible impending doom that could occur if Jordan came back. The reassurance from Vincent wasn't seeming to do enough, there was just more worry that followed. That strange and uncomfortable feeling that attacked Silver's gut, it had never completely left.

The way Vincent planned on going about the situation only made it worse. Silver had dealt with the police time after time in her life, and she didn't want them coming here again. She was surprised Vincent even mentioned the police, from his actions thus far she thought Vincent would take Jordan head on all by himself. After all, he had done just that mere hours ago.

Calling the police wouldn't make things any better, and neither would the shadows. Silver looked into the tablet, frowning as the worry and guilt fell on her yet again.

Vincent had all the wrong ideas on how to deal with Jordan, and that would only make things more disastrous if he came back. Vincent could get hurt, Jordan would most likely go to jail, then everything after that would just fall apart. Bad reputation for the pizzeria would build, then before Silver knew it she would lose her job and many of those who she loved. If Jordan did come back, it could ruin her entire life.

Through the heavy thoughts Silver stayed silent, if she started crying out of the blue that would only spark more worry from Vincent. The last thing anyone needed right now was more worry.

Meanwhile, Vincent was having his own little planning session. Trying his best, figuring out exactly what he would do if Jordan returned. He knew there were few phones inside the place, if Jordan cut the power they would only have Silver's own phone to rely on. That may be too big of a risk.

Maybe he could ask Silver for one, or maybe Romeo, even Max was a possibility. Having his own phone would assure Silver's protection, and Jordan wouldn't know about it. Just one more trick to have up his sleeve if Jordan ever stepped foot inside those two front doors again.

He was leaning more towards Romeo or Max, Silver may get suspicious and reassure him once again that she'd be fine. But against Jordan, Vincent knew that wasn't true. In Vincent's eyes, Jordan was nothing short of a demon, one that could become that of a cold blooded killer. At times Vincent knew he was like that, but he had made up for it. After saving Silver's life many times and showing true-what was it called-love? Yes, aftering showing his true love towards people like Max and Silver he had made up for it.

Meanwhile Jordan continued to dig himself a hole, he'd eventually just get so deep that there was no way he could get out. If the police did catch him Vincent silently hoped he'd rot in jail, but if Silver knew he was thinking such things he knew she'd get upset.

After all, she had been skeptical about his plans. He was just trying to protect her and then she'd go off on how his ideas were a little too harsh. It upset him, just a little, but enough to keep a solid frown on his face and his head on the table for awhile. But he knew Silver would eventually understand, once she was finally safe she would.

After what seemed like hours on end of silence, the clock had struck 5:30, the shift wouldn't be long now.

Then there was the slightest noise outside the office, something like shuffling. Vincent perked his head up, his eyes focused on the door. Something small flew through the office window, and disappeared completely out the back of the office. Silver dropped the tablet, sending a surprised look to Vincent.

"What on earth was that?" Worry was present as she looked back to the wall.

Seconds later a little face accompanied with long black hair and worn clothing peeked through the wall. . "Sorry...I went a little too fast…"

"Well what exactly were you doing Catherine?" Silver laughed, turning her chair around.

"I heard something real bad happened!" Catherine came out from the wall. "Is everything okay?"

Vincent nodded, "Everything's okay, no need to worry."

"Well what-" Catherine looked to the bandages around Silver's chest and stomach. "Oh no!" She floated closer, "What happened!"

Catherine stuck her transparent hand through the bandages into Silver's stomach. Silver shivered as she felt the cold mist go through her almost completely. Catherine had taken her hand and put it back in several times until Vincent had told her to stop, seeing the discomfort on Silver's face.

"Silver just got a little hurt, she's perfectly fi-"

"But what happened?" Catherine leaned closer, "How did she get hurt? What happened?"

Silver sighed, "Catherine, someone just came in and caused a little trouble, that's all."

"What happened after they came in? Where are they now?" Catherine looked around the office for any trace of someone else.

"Don't worry Catherine." Silver smiled, "Vincent scared him away."

Catherine gasped, smiling, "You did! How'd you do it Vincent? How'd you do it?"

"Aw, nothing much." Vincent smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "A few friends of mine helped, and then I scared him off myself."

"Oh yes." Silver rolled her eyes with a smile. "Aren't you glad that someone as brave and strong as Vincent is here to protect you, Catherine?"

Vincent turned to Silver, slightly flustered.

"You bet! Vincent you're so amazing, I've got to go tell everyone else!" With the same speed as she came in, Catherine sped out.

"So, strong and brave, huh?" Vincent grinned.

She shook her head, "Don't read too much into that."

Silver took a peek at the clock, and turned to Vincent. "Looks like I've got to go now, my shifts over in a little bit."

Silver stood up from the chair, stretching for a moment but wincing back in pain. Vincent went ghost moments later, floating next to her as she began to exit the office.

"Are you sure you're safe to go back home?" Vincent questioned, following Silver outside of the office.

Silver shook her head, "Yes, I'm sure I'll be okay. I've got a bunch of people near me, and Goldy is always next door if I need him."

Vincent sighed."What if he does come to you? What will you do?"

"Jordan would only do that sort of thing late at night, if he does I'll be sure to call the police and bring Max and I over here." Silver smiled.

Vincent nodded, "Please stay safe."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Vincent!"

Vincent turned around only to be air-tackled by the several small ghost children. "We came to thank you Vincent!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Thank you!" A few of them exclaimed.

Vincent smiled, ever so slowly hugging them all back. "It was nothing much, really."

"Nonsense!" Silver grinned. "You all keep thanking Vincent!"

Catherine slipped out from the hug for a moment and looked at Silver with sad eyes. "Are you leaving?"

Silver nodded, "But I'll be back, as I always do. But, just be careful and listen to Vincent if something happens."

She nodded, "Don't worry, I promise I will!"

The moment of happiness caused Silver to smile one final time before leaving, "See you all in a little while!"

Many of the children and including Vincent responded, "Bye!"

Vincent watched Silver leave, the many children still clinging on to him, looking outside as he too felt the sharp pain in his stomach, that guilty feeling. If Silver got hurt it may as well be all his fault. He was going to ask to go with her, but Vincent knew she wouldn't have agreed to that. Plus he had to stay there, take care of everyone. Within moments Vincent half convinced himself Silver was going to be fine, and watched her drive out of the parking lot and onto the street.

Moments later he saw another car speed off from the side of the pizzeria towards the main street. Vincent floated closer to the doors, watching as the car stopped. A line of other vehicles had cut it off, and the car sped off once it could.

"What was that, Vincent?" Catherine looked back to Vincent.

"Nothing to worry about, everything's going to be fine." Vincent responded with a stern nod. He let go of the children and watched them run back to the stage-room. If Jordan even spoke a word to Silver or had the guts to come back, he was going to give him one hell of a bad time.


End file.
